Spacesuits 1960's
A listing of the films containing women in spacesuits from the 1960's Wizard of Mars Category: Film Year: 1964 Featuring: Eve Bernhardt Bernhardt, Eve 1964 Attrociously bad film, excellent spacesuit worn by the four astronauts including Eve for the vast majority of the movie. Battle of the Worlds Category: Film Year: 1961 Featuring: Brent Maya, Carol Dannell Maya participates in the space mission at the end of the film, suited up in the craft, and then sealed up on the surface of the planet. Carol is part of the space mission at the end of the film, suited up during the spaceflight, then with helmet on and sealed up on the planets surface. War Between the Planets Category: Film Year: 1965 Featuring: Amber Collins This film is noted for its attrocius special effects, however, the Silver spacesuits are better. look out for Amber in a brief scene in a suit in the first quater of the film, and then non stop for the last quater.. Horror!). Quite a bit of suit footage during the opening scenes on the Moon. Way, Way Out Category: Film Year: 1966 Featuring: Anita Ekberg, Connie Stevens Ekberg, Anita 1966 The image shown is a publicity shot of Anita in a spacesuit, although reports say this scene doesn't actually exist in the film and Anita stays safely out of a spacesuit. There are reports of Connie on the lunar surface in a silver spacesuit. Assignment Outer Space Category: Film Year: 1960 Featuring: Gabrielle Farinon Early scene of an unidentified Spacewalking astronaut in a very bulky suit. Only identified by the Number "Y13". Later in the film it is revealed that Y13 is the petite Gabrielle Farinon Get Smart Category: TV Series Year: 1966 Episode: Unknown Featuring: Barbara Feldon This episode shows Barbara as Agent 99 heading off to the moon in search of criminals. Barbarella Category: Film Year: 1968 Featuring: Jane Fonda Legendary scene at the beginning, returning from a Spacewalk, Jane removes her spacesuit in a very seductive manner until she is naked. Angry Red Planet Category: Film Year: 1961 Featuring: Nora Hayden First Woman on Mars, attacked by alien plantlife. Sole survivor on return to earth. Standard spacesuit design for that era of B Movie. X From Outer Space Category: Film Year: 1967 Featuring: Itoko Harada, Peggy Neal Itoko plays a Japanese Moonbase operative who pilots a rescue craft to the stranded Mars probeship. Spacewalking to the Probeship from her abandoned capsule with the repair Kit! Peggy is one of the astronauts on the seventh mission to Mars when they discover something in space. Amazingly Peggy is one of the chosen crew to spacewalk to capture it!! Lost In Space Category: TV Series Year: 1964 Episode: Unknown Featuring: June Lockhart First and second episodes sees June wear a spacesuit for the one and only time as she spacewalks to rescue her stranded husband! Queen of Blood Category: Film Year: 1966 Featuring: Judi Meredith Judi wears the mars mission spacesuit during the launch and landing scenes of this film. Strangely though, she never ventures outside the craft once on Mars!! Doctor Who Category: TV Series Year: 1968 Episode: Wheel in Space Featuring: Wendy Padbury, Anneke Willis, Jane Haw Wendy is a crew member of the spacestation in her introductory adventure. At one point she dons a spacesuit to spacewalk accross to a drifting spacecraft. Anneke seen in two brief scenes arriving at the moonbase from the TARDIS and at the end walking back again in a not too convincing spacesuit. Doomsday Machine Category: Film Year: 1967 Featuring: Mala Powers Towards the end Mala watches her spacewalking collegue struggle to seperate the "Second stage" from the capsule. So she suits up and spacewalks to help him. They get stranded in space, but walk over to a luckily nearby Russian deserted craft. Later scenes are obviously stolen from another movie, the spacesuits are different, but the poise still indicates a woman wearing it. Any ideas what movie these scenes are from?? The Ambushers Category: Film Year: 1967 Featuring: Janice Rule Janice plays a female astronaut piloting a craft when it is hilacked and she is kidnapped in this movie. Moon Zero Two Category: Film Year: 1969 Featuring: Catherine (Von) Schell Catherine wears two different spacesuits during this one. One with a semi hard shell for a spacewalk, and a soft suit for a walk on the lunar surface.